


[Podfic] tales out of school

by forzandopod, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Batfamily Feels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Damian asks a dumb question. Jason gives him way more information than he was looking for.





	[Podfic] tales out of school

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tales out of school](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780205) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



  


 

 

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:34
  * **Size:** 3 MB 



### A 2019 Podfic Polygon Square:

  * **Fic Selected By:** Opalsong  

  * **Read By:** reena_jenkins  

  * **Edited By:** forzandopod  

  * **Cover Art By:** GodOfLaundryBaskets  




### Hosting

  


  * **mp3:** [tales out of school.mp3 (3 MB)](https://archive.org/download/DCUTalesOutOfSchool/%5BDCU%5D%20tales%20out%20of%20school.mp3)




End file.
